Bring Me To Life
by MissGiaDarcy
Summary: "If four years ago someone would have told him that he would be dating his former arch enemy, Percy would have laughed in their face. But nothing else from the past mattered. In some strange way, Luke was right for him."


**It's Percy Jackson time! I adore the Percy Jackson books by Rick Riordan, and I've read them multiple times. And of course, I ship Luke/Percy (Lercy?) Because, let's face it, I slash **_**everything**_**! Hahaha**

**This is rated M just to be safe. It's really not graphic at all. And in this story, Percy and Annabeth never got together. **

**I hope you all enjoy! (And yes, the title came from Evanescence because I adore them!) **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bring Me To Life <strong>_

Being a demigod, Percy Jackson was used to seeing a lot of strange things. But it was entirely different when someone who you thought was dead (very, _very_ dead) magically appeared at Camp Half-Blood next to the messenger of the gods.

Percy, along with everyone else, had done a double take when they saw Hermes and the young man who was standing next to him. Standing there, looking just as confused as the others, was Luke Castellan. The air was silent, no one knowing how to act or what to say. Luke stood there, a duffle bag hanging over his shoulder, obviously uncomfortable with the attention on him. Percy couldn't help but notice that Luke was…different. For one thing, the scar that had run along the left side of Luke's handsome face was gone, making him look less menacing. Percy hadn't seen Luke in four years, and the effect Luke had on him was almost frightening. There were so many emotions mixing within Percy that he literally forgot to breathe.

Once, when Percy had been the fresh, 12 year old camper, Luke had taken him under his wing. For weeks he had grown pretty close to Luke and was actually able to confide in him about his insecurities. Percy found himself wanting to spend more time with the older boy, because he seemed to be the only one who actually cared. He had developed a little crush on the older boy, but hated to admit it to himself back then. But then Percy remembered Luke's betrayal…and how badly he had been hurt by it.

Once the commotion had settled a little, Hermes took Luke over to Chiron, who was also shocked by Luke's appearance. Percy followed but kept enough distance to hide himself. He just had to know what going on and why Luke was back.

"It took quite a bit of coaxing," said the god to Chiron. Luke was now sitting on the front steps of the Big House, far enough away where he couldn't hear. But Percy was close enough to hear everything. "Hades threw a fit, of course. But I retrieved my son and he is here to stay."

"Does he remember anything?" Chiron asked. "I'm assuming he was bathed in Lethe water."

"It wasn't Lethe. I removed his memories myself," Hermes said. "They may come back to him in time, but for now, he remembers nothing of Kronos or the deaths that were brought about by his hands."

Chiron looked stunned, "Beg your pardon, Lord Hermes, but if Luke were to remember…it would destroy him."

Hermes turned to look at his son, "Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

So that is how Luke Castellan returned to Camp. And, just as Hermes said, Luke remembered nothing of the Titan War. He didn't remember anyone at camp either. Of course he knew of the gods and that he was the son of Hermes, but that was about it. It was so strange when Percy had to introduce himself to Luke again.

Luke looked over Percy, and there was a flicker of something behind his blue eyes, "I…I feel like I know you."

Percy was silent for a brief moment, not knowing what to say. Chiron had made it clear that Luke was to know nothing of his old life and no hints were to be dropped. So, Percy just extended his hand, "Sorry…I don't think we've met. I'm Percy. Son of Poseidon."

Luke's hand met Percy's in a firm shake, "Luke. Son of Hermes."

* * *

><p>The sweltering weeks of summer rolled by, and the 'new' Luke, as Annabeth and Percy called him, was slowly (very slowly) being accepted back into Camp Half-Blood. Though, he didn't sleep in the Hermes cabin with his other siblings because many of them still did not trust him. So, he had been placed in one of the spare rooms of the big house. But it was a surprise to everyone how much time Percy and Luke were spending together.<p>

Percy was surprised himself. At first, just looking at Luke made the anger boil inside him. He thought of every hurtful, horrible thing Luke had done. But being around this 'new' Luke made Percy feel something he hadn't felt since he first met Luke when he was 12 years old. Part of him still couldn't believe that Luke was really back from the dead, free from Kronos and all of the pain that had plagued him for years. Over the course of three months, Percy grew closer to Luke than he thought possible.

Sometimes, long after the sun went down, Percy and Luke would sit by the water. Just talking. Percy learned a lot about Luke, or the things Luke could remember. The older man expressed his concerns, unable to remember even the simplest things in his life. He vaguely remembered his mother, but something told him to stay away from her. Then he started talking about the dreams, and Percy knew that it wasn't a good sign.

"I have these dreams...but they seem more than that. They're like memories," Luke said as he and Percy said by the water. "They feel so real, but…they're awful."

Percy paled suddenly, "Demigod dreams aren't like normal dreams. They're usually about the future…it's kind of annoying."

"But these feel like they already happened. It's different. I can't describe it. When I wake up it's almost like those things really happened."

Percy knew he should be worried about Luke's dreams, but he had a hard time focusing when Luke was sitting so close. He forgot about the water and the sand beneath them; all he could feel was Luke's body heat. He knew it was ridiculous because Luke could have any girl he wanted, but he couldn't help the feelings that grew within him. The boyhood crush he once had was churning back full force, hitting Percy like a tidal wave. When Luke turned to look at Percy, he thought for sure his heart was going to stop. The way the moonlight was reflecting off of Luke made him look so much more handsome (if that were even possible). Luke smiled then, probably noticing the somewhat goofy look on Percy's face.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much," Percy finally said.

There was a look on Luke's face that Percy couldn't quite describe, "Yeah…maybe you're right. I _hope_ you're right."

* * *

><p>When the final capture the flag match had arrived, everyone was in high spirits. They had been looking forward to this for weeks, and Percy was happy that he and Luke were on the same team. They worked together, beating down the rest of the cabins as they made their way toward the flag. With Annabeth on their team as well, it was pretty much a sure fire win.<p>

After a fierce match, Percy finally managed to capture the enemy flag and was met by the loud cheers of his teammates. Luke clasped his hand on Percy's shoulder, squeezing for just a moment before letting go. Percy was glad that, despite Luke's memory loss, he was still _very_ capable of handling a sword.

"Good match," said Luke as everyone was making their way to the dining pavilion.

"Thanks," Percy replied, still a little out of breath. "I'm glad we were on the same team."

"Me too," said Luke.

Percy noticed that he and Luke were the only ones still left in the woods, everyone else opting for the much needed food. It was strange, being alone with Luke in the woods. Last time this had happened, the older man had summoned a pit scorpion and revealed his plan to bring down Olympus. But this time was different. Luke's eyes were different; softer. The look in his eyes spoke of admiration…affection.

"Percy," said Luke softly, taking a step toward him. "There's something I've been wanting to say for the past few weeks."

Percy tried to not blush at how close Luke was to him now, "What is it?"

Luke took a breath, "When I first came to camp, I was so confused about who I was and why I was here. But, when I first saw you something clicked. I don't know what it was, but seeing you made…made this place feel more like home to me. No one else seems to get me…but you do. For some reason, you are the only familiar, comforting thing I have."

Percy boldly took another step. Now he and Luke was barely an inch or so apart. Percy had to crane his neck back a little to look up into Luke's eyes, "Are you saying what I think you saying?"

Luke gripped Percy by the elbows, "Yes, Percy. I am."

Luke's lips pressed against Percy's, and for a moment, Percy was still. Luke's lips were so soft and inviting; better than Percy imagined. Finally, Percy relaxed and kissed Luke back.

Nothing else mattered at that moment.

* * *

><p>After camp was over, Percy returned the apartment he had rented a year ago on his 19th birthday. Everything always seemed so dull when he returned from camp, but the kiss with Luke was still buzzing in his head. He wasn't sure what to call them. Boyfriends? Lovers? Percy blushed at the thought.<p>

A week after camp was over, the guy that had been running through Percy's head at all hours of showed up at his door. Percy didn't know what came over him, but the urge to kiss Luke again was overwhelming. Wrapping arms around Luke's neck, Percy kissed him with everything he had. When they broke apart, Luke was a little flushed.

"Miss me?" he asked with a laugh.

"Sorry," Percy said, but didn't blush this time. "But yeah…I did."

Luke pulled Percy right up against him, "Don't ever apologize for kissing me."

And as of that day, they were official. Percy had to smile. If four years ago someone would have told him that he would be dating his former arch enemy, Percy would have laughed in their face. But nothing else from the past mattered. In some strange way, Luke was right for him.

Two months went by, the days growing more gray and cold. Percy didn't care though, because Luke was there to keep him warm. Being the son of Hermes, Luke had no trouble traveling from place to place with ease. His main residence was still Camp Half-Blood, but more often than not he was at Percy's apartment.

Percy was so happy having Luke there with him. Whether they were just watching TV, or making out like crazy. It didn't matter. Percy was _the happiest _he had ever been.

But lying in Luke's arms after their first time having sex, Percy felt like he had transcended happiness. It was _so_ perfect, finally being with Luke the way he had wanted to for so long. They had made it back to the apartment after a ridiculously romantic evening, kissing and fumbling out of their clothes with haste.

In the exact moment when he was moaning Luke's name and scratching his fingernails across Luke's back, he could not quite believe that it was Luke above him, Luke _inside_ him. His breath nowhere to be found in the crook of Luke`s shoulder; it was becoming so much more than he could take. Luke pressed their foreheads together, looked into Percy's sea green eyes and muttered what Percy had dreamed of hearing:

"I love you."

Percy's heart fluttered wildly in his chest. Before he could speak, he was swallowed by an abyss of love, disbelief, and his own cries of so much more than sexual pleasure. Luke was right behind him, groaning into Percy's neck as he let himself go.

"Did you mean it?" Percy whispered when their breath finally returned.

Luke leaned over him, looked him in the eyes, tamed the unruly mess of his hair and nodded firmly. Percy bit his lower lip, afraid of what Luke would say. Luke just smiled, kissing Percy with a slow passion that made the younger man burn all over again.

"Of course I mean it," said Luke softly, still playing with Percy's hair. "But, don't worry. You don't have to say it back if you're not ready."

Percy smiled widely, rolling on top of the blonde and kissing him softly, "I love you too, Luke."

* * *

><p>Since that night, everything was perfect. Percy knew that something couldn't really be perfect, but what he and Luke had was pretty damn close. Luke spent most of his time at the apartment, which delighted Percy to know end. Even the most mundane things made Percy giddy, like going grocery shopping or going to the bank. Luke made everything that much better.<p>

At night, they would curl up on the couch and watch movies, or play a video game (Luke was a better gamer, but Percy didn't mind). Sometimes they would try, unsuccessfully, to make dinner. This usually resulted in them going out to eat or getting take out. The Chinese place down the street already knew their order by heart.

The sex, well, Percy had a hard time describing it. It was amazing, mind blowing, and different every time. Sometimes it was hot and dirty, other times it was soft and slow. Whenever their bodies touched it was like fire igniting. It was like Luke knew exactly where to touch him and how to touch him.

Then, one night after Percy returned to the apartment, he found Luke sitting alone in the darkened living room. His back was to Percy, but the dark haired boy knew something was wrong. He could tell by Luke's hunched shoulders that something was disturbing him.

"Luke?" Percy called to him. "What's wrong? Why are you sitting in the dark?"

The son of Hermes slowly stood from up and turned toward Percy. Percy winced when he saw the look in those beautiful blue eyes. They were angrily red like Luke had spent a great deal of time crying. That's when Percy noticed blood dripping down from his boyfriend's left hand. His eyes then traveled the small window behind them, which had been completely shattered.

"Luke! You're bleeding! What's going on?" Percy said as he rushed forward to inspect the injured hand.

Before Percy could touch him, Luke pulled away, "Do you remember me telling you about those dreams? The ones that felt more like memories?" Luke's voice was low and spiteful.

"They were just dreams, that's all!" Percy urged, trying again to look at Luke's hand.

Luke shook his head, "No. No, you're wrong Percy. They _were_ memories! All of things I have been dreaming about for months are REAL! All of the horrible things I've seen at night are fucking real! And I caused them!"

"Luke…it's wasn't you. Not all you. Kronos-"

"You knew….you knew everything and you didn't _tell me_?" Luke said angrily, glaring at Percy.

"How could I possibly tell you something like that?" Percy replied, reaching out for Luke but the older man pulled away. "I was trying to protect you-"

"Well that obviously didn't work!" Luke screamed. "Everything makes sense now. I'm…I'm a _monster_!"

Percy, in a panic, reached out and managed to grab Luke's hands, "No, you're not a monster, Luke. Please…calm down. Everything will be alright. Just calm down and we'll talk."

"How can you say that? Gods, that's what everyone was treating me like some kind of freak. So many people died _because of me_! I'm a monster…why did they bring me back? I don't deserve that. I deserve to be dead."

"Don't say that! You are the love of my life. Not a monster, never a monster. Please, _please_ believe me," Percy pleaded, tears forming in his eyes. "You're a hero, Luke."

"A hero? So many people died because of me..."

Percy lunged forward and grabbed Luke as the older man tried to make it to the door. Percy held onto Luke's waist for dear life, knowing that if Luke left it would be the end. Percy buried his head in Luke's muscular chest, listening to his heartbeat. There was no way he would allow Luke to leave.

Percy was crying hard now, "Please, Luke. I know it's bad but please, please don't leave. I love you and I don't care about what happened back then. Just...don't go. Please."

There was a pause then which seemed to span forever. Luke looked down at Percy with those tearful blue eyes, looking as though he were trying to figure out what to say.

"I hurt you. I hurt everyone. Everything I did...I hurt you," Luke finally said. "Those scars you have...I _gave_ you some of them."

Percy shook his head, reaching out to take Luke's hands in his, "No, Luke-"

"Yes I did, Percy," said Luke softly, still looking into his eyes. "But...you're still here. You knew about all of it and you...you stayed with me."

"Because _I love you_," Percy said with conviction, squeezing Luke's hands harder.

Luke finally wrapped his arms around Percy, "I can't believe you still...love me. Gods, I don't deserve you..."

"Don't ever say that. And you better believe I still love you...I've said countless times the past six months and I meant it every single time. I'm here to stay. I promise you."

Luke held Percy so tightly and kissed him every ounce of love and devotion he had for him. The past really didn't matter to Percy. The only that mattered was that even after all blood, sweat, and tears, they had found each other. And they both knew they were meant to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin! I hope you guys like this one. <strong>

**So, my friend was on Tumblr the other and said one of the people she was following apparently read one of my Jalec stories and was freaking out hahaha. Honestly, I don't see why people get so worked about pairings. They're fictional people for crying out loud, so I don't think it matters too much. **

**Please review! Pretty please? **


End file.
